


Conflicted (Chinese Version)

by orphan_account



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, gay robutts are gay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25集+之后的故事，狄卡度平安地归队了，钢麦斯除了感到安慰之外还有点别的什么:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Conflicted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074045) by [Fulcrumisthebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb). 



　　钢麦斯忍耐过了；他们都在庆祝狄卡度的回归，所以这个即兴派对才会持续到日落之后还不肯结束。无数人来来去去，勇太的家人、朋友还有大群的工作人员把把弄湿挤得满满当当。大多数人钢麦斯都不认得，可是狄卡度却能一一叫出名字。  
　　钢麦斯都快烦死了。他居然会不想说话，真奇怪。他发觉自己在紧张，却什么都做不了。于是他决定讨厌这种情绪，说几句话有什么好焦虑的？为什么他想要躲在桌子底下，而不是说“嘿，很高兴你能回来，老处机”？  
　　又一阵欢呼昭示着新一波来访者。人类爬上了狄卡度的手，而钢麦斯不自觉地握起了拳，看着狄卡度微笑着俯视快乐的人类。那个微笑……那种柔和的表情让钢麦斯的系统停滞了一下。让钢麦斯渴望起了某种无法言说的东西。  
　　可是那笑容不是为了他而存在的。钢麦斯确实独一无二，但在狄卡度心里并不是。狄卡度坦诚地喜欢着所有人。  
　　钢麦斯轻轻地骂了一声，离开了办公室。狄卡度死后他就一直不太好过，满脑子都是自己都不明白的想法和感情。直到现在，他依然没有从创伤中恢复过来。既然努力接受自己的感情也于事无补，那倒不如把全部的不确定都藏在模糊的言词和狡猾的性格之后。  
　　他有足够的魅力和自信让别人都围着自己，获得一切他想要的东西——直到现在。该死，他现在都不知道自己想要什么，除了做白日梦，幻想着把狄卡度压倒然后——然后——占有他。  
　　想到这儿，他笑了出来。一定要说狄卡度属于谁的话，那就是Boss了。那家伙平等地对待大家，是个公平的领导和糟糕的搭档。  
　　他又笑了，这次是为了自己。钢麦斯没有搭档，也不需要搭档——但是他的程序仍然执着地需要一个搭档。他想要狄卡度。他们无畏领袖的回归应该让他高兴才是，可这种喜悦却带着害怕。他们是多容易失去他啊。  
　　他又是多在意狄卡度啊。  
　　钢麦斯发出了啧啧的感叹，被自己内心的骚动惹恼了。深夜飙车肯定能缓解他的情绪。就在他打算走向车库的时候——他停下了脚步。狄卡度仿佛是受到了他的召唤， 正在一路朝他跑来。看到钢麦斯为他而停下时，他脸上的笑意加深了。钢麦斯再一次庆幸护目镜遮住了自己的上半张脸。他只要假笑着抱起双臂，摆出平常那副样子就可以了。  
　　“想逃到哪儿去呀，baby？”钢麦斯干巴巴地问，“你可不该让你的粉丝失望啊。”  
　　“我在找你，”狄卡度冷静地回答，“我还没有谢谢你呢。”  
　　钢麦斯奇怪地闪了闪光镜。“谢我？？为什么？”  
　　“谢谢你留下来。”狄卡度靠近他，轻轻握住他的手臂。“你好像不太喜欢那些人，但还是留下来了。你能留下来真好。”  
　　钢麦斯哼了一声，试着挣扎了一下却没有从狄卡度的手中逃开。“我以为你没看见我。”  
　　“我看到了。”狄卡度绷紧了手指。“我一直在注意你，钢麦斯。”  
　　又是那种难以忍受的笑容，又是这种似是而非的邀请。该死的他根本分辨不出狄卡度是在耍他还是真的那么纯洁——！  
　　是时候找出真相了。  
　　钢麦斯呻吟着败给了燃烧般的欲望，把狄卡度按在墙上吻了起来，双手按住她的装甲，确保狄卡度逃不出他的掌控。  
　　这个……钢麦斯到没盼望过这个，可是他依然享受。狄卡度尝起来就像他们都喜欢的那种高级燃料，还有更加甜蜜的熟悉的味道……钢笔墨，钢麦斯想了过来。狄卡度和他一样喜欢咬笔头。  
　　狄卡度的柔声呻吟消融在他们纠缠的唇舌间，钢麦斯不禁微微颤抖起来。狄卡度的触碰并无侵略性，只是温暖而轻柔。他搂着钢麦斯的腰，激起对方系统中的一阵阵静电。纯粹的快感流经钢麦斯的机体，凡是狄卡度爱抚过的地方都热得不行。他还想要更多，他需要更多，他需要狄卡度贴着他，尖叫出他的名字直到声音沙哑——  
　　钢麦斯喘息着推开，狄卡度也适时地松开了手。他们的呼吸交织着，脸上挂着小滴的冷凝液。  
　　狄卡度还是在笑。  
　　“你怎么没被吓跑？”钢麦斯奇怪地问。让他惊讶的是，狄卡度居然好奇地睁大了光镜。  
　　“你只是想用另一种方式表达感激对吧？”狄卡度愉快地回答，“勇太的家人也会亲他啊，打招呼啊庆祝啊欢迎他回家啊都会的。所以，以后我也要这么跟你打招呼吗？”  
　　钢麦斯难以置信地瞪着他，满心恐惧。不——不会的，狄卡度不可能这么呆，他不会吧……？！“那不一样！”他几乎尖叫起来，努力挣脱狄卡度的怀抱。“完全不一样！”  
　　“……怎么个不一样法？”  
　　钢麦斯心慌起来，他强忍着那种感觉恨恨地怒视狄卡度。“不是家人的吻啊！”  
　　“可是……？”  
　　“爱人的那种吻啊！”钢麦斯恶狠狠地说，“你、你个笨蛋！你怎么会——啊！”灵巧的手指抚摸着他臀部的敏感电路，他几乎融化在对方的怀抱里。“住、住手！”  
　　“如果你不喜欢的话。”狄卡度低声说道。  
　　钢麦斯愣住了，惊讶地看着狄卡度纯洁的表情逐渐变为渴望，反射着自己欲望。  
　　“我没那么呆。”狄卡度轻声责怪道，轻轻捏着他的下巴。“我只是之前一直都不确定你的想法。”  
　　“你——”钢麦斯生气地眯起了光镜，“你敢耍我！”  
　　“也就一两次嘛……你调戏我好几个月了。”狄卡度开玩笑地说，“很公平啊？”  
　　“才不！”钢麦斯坏笑着搂住了狄卡度的脖子，“现在，补偿我啊，honey。”  
　　“刁蛮。”狄卡度笑出了声。这一次，钢麦斯觉得没必要反驳他。


End file.
